


421.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: A not-so-holy update. I strongly disagree to recommend this to minors lol. The end is near! What do you think will happen next? Well, see you on the next update~You can reach me on my twt: @kookeunayeonxoxo
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	421.

"This is my rest house," Mina explained. 

Nayeon's eyes roamed around the place. It was spacious. The vibe inside screamed Mina's. It was the perfect place to run away from problems. 

"This is the first time that I'll spend some time here," Mina was trying to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry, this is cleaned every other day," she added. Mina fidgeted her fingers. She didn't know what to do. Nayeon was still cold to her. 

It was evening already. Mina was still trying to figure out how would she make Nayeon talk. "Babe, dinner's ready!" Mina exclaimed. Nayeon didn't arrived at the dining room. Mina searched for her. She found Nayeon sleeping on her bed. She smiled at her sight. _Two nights and a day._ She thought. 

Mina laid beside Nayeon. She stuffed herself and hugged the latter. "I love you," she whispered then she let sleep ate her. 

Mina felt her throat drying up so she woke up in the middle of the night. She caught Nayeon watching her sleeping. "Hi, babe," Mina greeted. "You were sleeping earlier so I didn't wake you up to eat dinner." Mina felt uncomfortable. "U-uh, I-I'll just drink some water," she cleared her throat. "Let's eat the dinner you cooked," Nayeon finally talked. Mina bit her lip. "C-Can I hug you?" she asked. Nayeon spread her arms. "Come here. U-Uh, I-I mean..." Nayeon remembered what Mina said to her earlier in the morning. 

Mina crawled to Nayeon. "I'm sorry." Nayeon hugged her. "I'm sorry, too." Nayeon played with Mina's hair. "I was so insensitive. I didn't even think about what you feel. I always think about myself. I'm sorry for being so selfish," Nayeon softly said. Mina shook her head. "I'm sorry for not taking good care of you. I'm sorry for giving much attention to my work. I'm sorry for saying that my world doesn't revolve around you, because it does." Mina sniffed. "You're my everything, Nayeon. You're my rest. You're my happiness, my _nirvana_." 

Nayeon felt Mina's shoulder were moving, indicating that she was crying. "Shh. Don't cry. We're okay now. I'm here. I forgive you already," she hushed Mina. On the other hand, Mina didn't want to cry but she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. _She didn't want to go. She didn't want to do what she was about to do but she must. She had caused Nayeon a very big trouble. She couldn't help but to just cry because she was the reason why Nayeon's mother was gone. She was the reason why Nayeon lost her memories._

"Babe, this is soooo good!" Nayeon told Mina with her mouth full of their dinner. Mina laughed. "Babe, easy there. I cooked a lot so eat slowly." Nayeon didn't lie that Mina's meal was so good. Mina was a good cook, indeed. Nayeon finished her meal faster than Mina. 

"Did you eat the breakfast I cooked for you?" Mina asked. "This is the first meal I ate for this day," Nayeon answered. Mina crossed her arms. "You shouldn't—" Nayeon kissed her before Mina could scold her. Nayeon just finished eating her meal but it seemed that she's still hungry because of how she kissed Mina. Her tongue explored the latter's mouth. Mina blushed and pulled away from the kiss. "I am eating, Im Nayeon!" she exclaimed. Nayeon giggled. "Your dish tastes better in your mouth." 

"What are you thinking?" Mina asked. They were lying on her bed, as usual, cuddling each other. "I'm thinking that we should get married before I go back home. We still have two days. We can do our honeymoon right now," Nayeon said huskily. "Babe, don't you think that we're making things fast if we'll get married now?" Mina asked. "You think so?" Nayeon asked. "Kinda." Nayeon sighed. "Well, if you think that we'll make things fast then okay. We can still do our honeymoon now." Mina hit her. "Honeymoon your face!"

"Come on, babe. I know you want me, too," Nayeon teased. "Shut up, Im Nayeon." Nayeon laughed. "Prove to me that you're not a bottom, Myoui Mina." Mina rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to prove to you. If you think that I'm a bottom then so be it. I'm a bottom." Nayeon cooed. "How will your friends react when they found out that Myoui Mina is a bottom?" Nayeon asked herself. "Look if you wanna fuck me Im Nayeon, you can just do it. You already did it for many times." 

"Babe, I didn't fuck you. I made love with you, just so you know," Nayeon commented. 

"Even so—" 

"Shush!"

"There's a big difference between fucking and making love, babe," Nayeon stated.

Mina grunted. "I know and stop challenging me." Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "I won't, babe. I like it when you're challenged," she said, licking her lips sexily. "Good night, Im Nayeon," Mina closed her eyes, pretending to start sleeping.

Nayeon prepared to sleep. "Good night, Myoui Mina. I hope you won't have one." Mina tried to avoid laughing. She turned her back on Nayeon and laughed silently. 

"Ya! You're laughing! Stop laughing!" Nayeon shouted. "Babe, I'm not. Lower your voice. I can't sleep because you're too noisy."

"Aigoo."

"Sleep now, Miss Im."

"Hmp. Okay fine," Nayeon surrendered. 

Nayeon pulled Mina closer to her and hugged her tight. She planted a small kiss on Mina's cheek before resting her chin on Mina's shoulder. "I'll miss you," she whispered. 

Mina sighed and turned around to face her. "I love you. Let's sleep now, okay? Don't think about it," Mina's voice almost cracked. 

"Good morning, babe," Nayeon greeted. Mina just woke up because she felt the sunlight was already kissing her face. Nayeon's not beside her anymore. She was standing near the window, with the curtains widely open. Mina's mouth dropped. Nayeon was looking so hot in her oversized shirt. "Good morning to you, too." She cleared her throat so Nayeon won't notice that she was mesmerized by her view. 

Nayeon felt that Mina was staring at her. "I used your shirt. I didn't brought one. I saw that you only have oversized shirts in your closet," Nayeon told her. 

"Oversized shirts are the best, babe. Especially when you're wearing one. You look so hot in my shirt," Mina commented. 

Nayeon posed to tease her. "I do?"

"I'm taking it back. You're being you again," Mina pretended being done to Nayeon, making the other pout. Mina laughed. "Let's go eat breakfast. I'll teach you how to cook."

"I'm done. I'm not really destined to cook. Ugh!" Nayeon exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess," Mina winced after tasting Nayeon's dish. "I'll just order online," she added. 

"You wanna swim?" Mina asked. "Babe, I don't wanna go out," Nayeon answered. "Do you think I'll let you go out?" Mina asked. "There's a pool in the back." Nayeon's eyes sparkled. "Omo, jinjja?! It's been a while since I had a swim!"

"Finish your meal, first, babe," Mina pointed Nayeon's plate using her chopstick. Nayeon happily ate her meal. Mina sneakily took a picture of her and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Nayeon asked. "Nothing."

"Ooh, cold!" Nayeon shivered. Mina swam towards her. She used her body heat to stop Nayeon from shivering. However, Nayeon was just in the corner of the pool. She wasn't even swimming yet. _She didn't know how to swim._ She wanted to tell Mina but she was too shy to admit that she couldn't swim. 

When Nayeon finally adjusted to the temperature of the pool, Mina pecked her. "You okay now?" Nayeon nodded. "Y-Yeah. Thank you."

"Wanna race?" Mina asked. 

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I thought you wanted to swim?" 

"I am swimming," Nayeon gestured her hands, showing Mina that she was swimming but she was just walking. 

"I get it. You don't know how to swim?" Mina asked. 

Nayeon blushed. "W-who told you?" 

"I just knew it," Mina shrugged. "You should've told me that you can't swim," she teased. 

"FYI, I do know how to swim," Nayeon boasted meaningfully. "In the water?" Mina asked. "I don't think so," Mina pulled her to the deeper part. 

"Fuck, Mina! H-Hajima! I'm gonna droooowwwnnn!!!!" Nayeon screamed. Nayeon snaked her arms and legs on Mina while screaming. 

"Hey, get off! We're gonna drown!" Mina exclaimed. 

"Yaaaaa! Mina, I'm gonna fucking drown!" 

"Oh my god, Nayeon, why are you so loud?!" Mina laughed. 

"Please, Mina I'm begging you, I don't wanna drown," Nayeon cried. Mina laughed so hard at Nayeon to the point that she lost her control in swimming. 

"Fuck you, Mina. I'm going to fuck you hard," Nayeon screamed while crying. 

"Then get off of me. Fuck me hard here in the middle of the pool," Mina said. 

"I can't!"

"Who's the bottom, again?" Mina asked. 

"You!"

Mina wriggled to get rid of Nayeon. "Fuck, Mina, no, please, babe. You're not a bottom. Myoui Mina is not a fucking bottom, Please, babe," Nayeon pleaded. 

"You can get off of me now, babe," Mina declared. 

"No!"

Mina moved so that Nayeon could feel the side of the pool. Nayeon opened her eyes to check if Mina's telling the truth.

"How dare you," Nayeon hissed. Mina smiled devilishly. "At least I didn't leave you in the middle of the pool."

"Ugh, I don't want to swim anymore. Thanks to you," Nayeon sarcastically said. Mina threw water to her. "Ya! Stop it!" Mina didn't listen. 

When Nayeon saw a chance to stop her, she quickly pulled Mina closer. "You're being a bad girl, babe. And you know, bad girl deserves punishments, right?" Nayeon smirked when she caught Mina off guard. "W-what are you planning?" Mina tried not to sound nervous. 

"Something you deserve to have." 

Because of the water, Nayeon easily lifted Mina from the pool. Nayeon climbed up, too. She pushed Mina causing the latter to lie down on the ground. "Myoui Mina deserves to be punished."

"Since, Myoui Mina loves my kisses so much, she won't receive them," Nayeon declared. Before Mina could protest, Nayeon went on top of her and started kissing her neck. Mina bit her lip and hugged Nayeon tightly. Nayeon removed Mina's arms around her, putting them away from her body. Nayeon intertwined her hands with Mina's so that Mina couldn't touch her. 

Mina growled. She didn't even know if she growled because of disapproval or of pleasure. Her hands were locked by Nayeon's gigantic hands. She was feeling too hot even though they're wet and still having their clothes on. "Nayeon," she moaned when Nayeon started sucking and licking her neck, placing a lot of red marks. She wanted to kiss Nayeon on her lips but Nayeon wouldn't allow her to. 

In Nayeon's surprise, Mina turned the table, or rather successfully changed their position. Mina was on top of Nayeon. "I told you. I'm not a bottom." Mina successfully claimed Nayeon lips.

Nayeon tilted her head to break their kiss. "No kiss on the lips." Mina have tried to capture her lips many times but Nayeon always avoided her kisses.

Mina sighed. She stopped kissing Nayeon and rested on top of her. Nayeon felt (lowkey) bad about it so she carefully put down Mina and moved on top of her. She stared at her with hands touching the ground for Mina not to feel all of her weight. She's still feeling irritated at her because of what she did on the pool. "I'm going to fuck you. Real hard," she declared. 

Red crept on Mina's cheeks. Before she could tell Nayeon that they should go inside, Nayeon kissed her lips slowly. Nayeon locked her hands with Mina. _She still punishing her, anyway._

The kiss was addicting for Mina. She almost couldn't respond because she was too drowned and drunk by Nayeon's kisses. She didn't even notice that her hands were stopped to move by Nayeon. 

"Let's go continue it inside," Nayeon stated after their kiss. Nayeon pecked Mina before standing up. She also helped Mina to stand up. She spanked Mina's butt, making Mina shrieked. "What the hell, Im Nayeon?!"

"Oh, wait," Nayeon stopped. They made it on Mina's room. Their soaked clothes were scattered everywhere. "Wait here. Do not move. I'll just get something," Nayeon told Mina and slapped Mina's sex before leaving the room. Mina squeaked. 

"Hey, babe," Nayeon called Mina after a few seconds. "Got this for you," she showed the ribbon and shook it in the air. Mina raised her eyebrow. "Can't find anything thicker than this but this will do." Nayeon crawled on top of Mina. "Babe, please put your hands over your head," she said. "W-what? W-why?" Mina stuttered, knowing what Nayeon plan was. "I'll tie you up?" Nayeon answered with a question. "Punishment, remember?" 

"I don't want to."

"Be a good girl, babe," Nayeon whispered on Mina's ear, sending chills all over Mina. Mina placed her hands over her head telling Nayeon that she conceded. 

"Is this that tight? Does it hurt?" Nayeon asked while putting the ribbon on Mina's wrists. "N-No. It doesn't hurt," Mina flushed. "Can you move your hands to free them from this ribbon?" Nayeon asked for the last time. Mina tried to make her hands free. "I can't move it." Nayeon smirked. "Perfect!" 

Nayeon kneaded Mina's mound while playing the other one using her tongue doing it at the other one, too. "B-babe," Mina moaned. She felt the hot liquids gushing and forming down in her core. Nayeon felt that Mina was squirming so she spread Mina and put her knee between the latter's thigh. Mina shut her eyes when Nayeon's finger traced down her abs down to her core. 

"Ah, fuck!" Mina felt Nayeon's tongue in her. She had nothing to hold on especially she's tied up. When Nayeon felt that Mina was ready, she inserted her fingers and thrusted slowly. She watched Mina tossing her head back and arching her back because of pleasure. 

"Ah, ah! There, there! Fuck, faster!" Mina moaned. It was her not-so-holy scream. "What are you saying babe?" Nayeon asked meaningfully. Mina was impatient. "Fuck me faster!" she exclaimed. 

Nayeon smirked then fastened her pace. Mina moved her hips in rhythm with Nayeon's fingers. She screamed Nayeon's name repeatedly. "You're beautiful, babe," Nayeon watched Mina's mounds jiggled. 

"F-faster," Mina told Nayeon. "I told you I'm going to fuck you hard. So, no." Nayeon thrusted her fingers deeper. 

"Ah! Yes!"

Nayeon felt Mina's tightening core so she fastened her pace, thrusting in and out of Mina. "I'm c-co..." Mina's orgasm flowed. Nayeon willingly drunk it. "You taste so good, babe."

Mina panted. Nayeon did really do it. She felt her wrists that were in pain. The ribbon became tighter. 

Nayeon finally removed the ribbon from her. "Does it hurt?" she saw marks on Mina's wrists. Mina shook her head. Nayeon showered her face with kisses. "I'm sorry."

"It's o-okay."

"I need you, too," Nayeon declared. Mina looked at her. Nayeon held Mina's hand and put it down. "I'm going to ride your fingers, babe," Nayeon said. 

Mina blushed. "This is your first time, right? Don't worry, I'll lead the way," Nayeon uttered.

Nayeon fixed her position. She was still on top of Mina. She decided not to switch place with her because she knew that Mina already lost her energy. 

Nayeon thrusted herself on Mina's slender fingers. Mina felt her. She watched Nayeon as she thrusted herself in and out. "E-Enjoying the v-view?" Nayeon stuttered. 

Mina knew that Nayeon was having a hard time doing it herself. "B-Babe, let me," she declared. Nayeon looked at her. "Y-You sure?" 

Mina moved and switched place with Nayeon. Nayeon looked at her with lust. "I'I-m going in," Mina stated. 

Mina did what she remembered Nayeon did to her. She inserted fingers and thrusted slowly. "A-Am I doing i-it wrong?" she asked. "Y-You're d-doing a-amazing," Nayeon answered. 

"Yes, there!" Nayeon exclaimed when Mina reached her spot. 

Mina thrusted faster, adding another finger. "Ah! Ah!" Nayeon moaned.

"Beautiful," she whispered. She continued thrusting in and out, watching how the latter moved in sync.

"C-Curl..." Nayeon whimpered.

"Hmm?"

"Curl y-your fucking f-fingers," Nayeon commanded. Mina didn't know why Nayeon wanted her to do that so she curled her fingers. "Fuuuck!" Nayeon exclaimed as she came.

Mina felt Nayeon's juice pouring on her hand. She was hesitant at first but she wanted to please Nayeon. She removed her fingers on Nayeon and shoved them in her own mouth. "Mina, you're gorgeous," Nayeon said as Mina sucked her own fingers, tasting the juice of her hardwork. After Mina tasted Nayeon by her fingers, she spread Nayeon's legs and dived between her thighs. Nayeon rolled her eyes. Mina was doing a great job pleasuring her. Mina successfully thrusted her tongue in Nayeon. Nayeon bit her lip, supressing her moans. "No screams for me?" Mina stopped. Nayeon was too tired to answer. Mina shrugged and continued eating her. She sucked Nayeon's clit making her screamed in pleasure. "Fuck you, Mina!" Mina's tongue flicked her. "I'm fucking you, babe." Nayeon arched her back when she felt that her core was tightening. Mina inserted a finger and thrusted in and out deeper than before. Nayeon's moans were reverberating in the room. Mina thrusted and sucked until Nayeon reached her ecstasy. Mina drank Nayeon's juice for the second time. Nayeon was already half-asleep.

Mina crawled on top of Nayeon tiredly. Nayeon smiled at her. Mina wanted to do what Nayeon did before so she kissed her fully in her lips, making the latter taste her own juice. The kiss was slow and full of care. Nayeon couldn't help but to smile between their kiss.

"I love you soooo so much, Mina," she whispered. "I love you, too. So much."

Mina opened her eyes. She didn't expect that she would fall asleep. She blushed because of their position. She was still on top of Nayeon who was sleeping soundly, probably tired from earlier. Both of them were still naked so she could still feel Nayeon. Mina wanted to get off but she might wake Nayeon up so she stayed in her position. She traced the latter's collar bone and drew circles on it. Nayeon panted so Mina stopped. She was amused by Nayeon's collar bone. So she traced and brushed it then drew circles again. Nayeon caressed her butt. "If you keep on doing that I won't think twice on fucking you again," Nayeon stated. Mina didn't mind. She even started kissing Nayeon's neck and put a lot of small hickeys. "Damn, Mina. What did you eat?" Nayeon asked. "You." Nayeon blushed from her answer. Nayeon caught Mina's lips and kissed her. "Let's take a bath. I can smell you from here and I don't want you to lose your whole energy being fucked by me," Nayeon said. 

Mina giggled. "I'll prepare the jacuzzi."

"Don't you really want to get married? I mean we still have tomorrow for that," Nayeon asked, nibbling Mina's ear. Mina froze. _I'm leaving tomorrow, Nayeon._ Nayeon was hugging Mina from behind in the jacuzzi full of bubbles. "Do you really want to?" she asked. "I really want to but I think you're still not ready. So yeah, I'll wait for you," Nayeon kissed Mina's neck. "Besides, we're having our honeymoon right now." Mina chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Honeymoon." Nayeon continued kissing her neck. "What do you want for dinner? Fuck, Nayeon!" Nayeon slid her fingers inside Mina. "Obviously, it's you," Nayeon answered. 

Mina carefully removed Nayeon's arm around her. It was finally time. She kissed her for the very last time and got off from the bed. She looked for a paper and a pen. She didn't want Nayeon to go crazy about her leaving without telling her. She called Taecyeon telling him that she's leaving already. She cried hard. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Nayeon.

She brought out her luggages from the other room. She's just waiting for her driver to pick her up. When she finally heard the horn of her car, she checked at Nayeon for the very very last time.

"L-Let's go, Mister Kwangsoo," Mina declared.,

Nayeon woke up when the sun kissed her face. She stretched and yawned. "Good morning, gorgeous!" she greeted not knowing that Mina wasn't around anymore. She opened her eyes when she got no response from the latter. "Mina?" she called. No one answered.

Something caught her eyes beside her. _A paper._

_My Dearest Nayeonie,_

_If you're reading this right now, I have probably left Japan. You once told me that you don't want someone leaving without telling you. I just want you to know that I'm very sorry for taking your childhood and your mother from you. I know you can't remember me from your past anymore. We promised that we'll marry each other when we grow up. Unfortunately, I didn't let that happen because of the accident. You were not in the car when the real accident happened. As far as I can remember, your mother made you go out and bring us in a safe place away from your car. The car exploded and your mother was still there. The reason why you lost your memories was because something big hit your head. My father knew the whole story. Our companies was about to merge but because of that accident, it didn't happen. Your father despised me to death. I was traumatized so my father decided to make me undergo therapy not to remember that accident. I left because I was told by my father that I should distance myself from you to avoid making a big issue between our companies. He wanted to see you. My family wanted to see you. But we should accept the fact that I did a very huge damage in your life. I scarred you, Nayeonie. I love you so much. It hurts to remember what I did back then. I know my sorry won't bring your mother's life but I won't get tired of saying sorry. Minari loves you so much. Minari promised to love you every single day and Minari always do what she promised. But for now, Nayeonie and Minari must not see each other. Minari is breaking up with Nayeonie. But always remember that Minari loves Nayeonie with all of her heart. Go live your life to the fullest, babe. Live without me starting today. If the universe really wants us to be together, then it will happen. This is not a good bye but instead, a good luck letter. Minari loves Nayeonie._

_Your Penguin,_

_Minari_

Nayeon's tears fell. Her head started to ache. _"M-Minari."_

Nayeon stood up holding her head. It was throbbing so hard. Flashes of memories started to appear in her mind. As she tried to take a step, she fell on the floor. _"Minari,"_ she whispered before losing her consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> A not-so-holy update. I strongly disagree to recommend this to minors lol. The end is near! What do you think will happen next? Well, see you on the next update~
> 
> You can reach me on my twt: @kookeunayeon 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
